Trente baisers qui ont comptés pour Sam Winchester
by Merane
Summary: Sam en a reçu et en a donné des baisers, des bises et des bécots. Il y a en eu des joyeux, des tristes, des romantiques, des amicaux, des "au revoir", des "premières fois" et tant d'autres. Parmi ceux-là, certains ont eu plus d'importances ou ont représentés des moments spéciaux pour lui.


Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

J'ai écrit ce recueil pour une amie qui me soutient et me supporte dans mes délires d'auteur. Je voulais la remercier pour son anniversaire, qui a eu lieu, il y a déjà un moment. J'espère que cela te plaira ma Lili.

Alors je suis l'ordre des thèmes et non pas l'ordre chronologique de mes histoires. Il y a aura de tous : de la romance bien sûr mais aussi de l'amitié et des moments familiaux.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne lecture. Merane.

* * *

Baiser n° 1: Regarde moi.

Un homme, un vrai.

Sam était déçu. Dean n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Il avait espéré qu'il passerait un moment ensemble mais ces derniers jours, il préférait la compagnie de garçons qu'il avait rencontré au collège. Il avait été surpris par cette soudaine sociabilité. Son frère, sous prétexte qu'ils changeaient sans arrêt de lieu de résidence et de par son caractère, fréquentait peu ses camarades. Cependant, depuis un mois, ils habitaient au même endroit et il s'était lié d'amitié avec ses condisciples. Et il le délaissait. Il soupira en tournant les pages de son livre. Son aîné sortait de nouveau et lui serait seul. Leur père chassait un esprit vengeur, à Bloomington, une ville voisine. Son frère débita ses recommandations habituelles et claqua la porte en quittant la chambre.

Sam jeta son ouvrage sur le lit et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que Dean s'intéresse à lui. Le mercredi précédent, lorsqu'il avait voulu l'accompagner, son frère avait refusé car il était trop jeune. Une autre fois, un de ses amis avait parlé d'activité «_d'hommes_». Il ne voyait pas en quoi le football américain était particulièrement un sport d'homme mais pourquoi pas. À vrai dire, on qualifiait de «_bébé_», «_gamin_», sans méchanceté aucune, lui et ses activités et le problème était peut être là. Ces garçons discutaient également d'affaires «_d'adultes_». Il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec la bière. Il avait aperçu la bouteille qu'ils n'avaient pas cachée assez vite à son regard. Il eut une illumination. Il devait paraître plus «_grand_». S'il se comportait comme un homme, un vrai tel qu'ils le sous-entendaient, son aîné retrouverait sûrement l'intérêt à repasser des instants en sa compagnie. Il attrapa un crayon, une feuille et écrivit dessus ses réflexions. Il étudia la liste ainsi obtenue.

Sam savait qu'il pouvait déjà rayer tout ce qui concernait la puberté. Il grimaça. Il avait détesté cette conversation. Son père avait fait une remarque à propos de la voix de Dean qui muait, s'était horrible parce qu'elle variait sans arrêt, et il avait eu le malheur de demander des explications. Ce fut les minutes les plus longues et les plus gênantes de son existence. Au moins c'était fait. Il se souvient de Dylan, un des amis de son aîné. Il avait une petite amie et cela semblait lui conférer une aura particulière. Cela non plus ne convenait pas. Il ne saisissait pas en quoi c'était si génial d'embrasser une fille, avec la langue bien entendu. C'était répugnant. Il biffa la phrase. Finalement quelques idées lui vinrent en tête qui étaient nettement plus réalisables et engageantes.

Sam passa les journées suivantes à appliquer son plan. Il renonça à ses céréales en forme de lettres, à sa nourriture de «_lapin_» et au jus de fruits pour des toasts beurrés, des hamburgers et du soda. Toutefois il ne put toucher au café. Dean le regarda bizarrement quand il tenta de s'en servir et il lui remplit d'autorité une tasse de lait. Pareillement, il se chargea de compléter son assiette de légumes ce qu'il l'exaspéra. Il escompta que son projet donne vite des résultats car sa nouvelle alimentation commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac. Ensuite il changea légèrement sa manière de s'habiller. Son frère avait tendance à le couvrir suite à la sévère grippe qu'il avait eu. Il était toujours emmitouflé, dès que les températures baissaient, dans de gros pulls assortis à une écharpe, un bonnet et une paire de gants. Il allégea son habillement sous les réprobations de son aîné. Il n'en démordit pas et argua qu'il n'avait pas si froid et qu'il n'était pas un bébé. Il eut le dernier mot sous les grognements de son aîné qu'il lui jura qu'il se débrouillerait seul avec papa s'il tombait malade à cause de ses idioties. Enfin ses habitudes et son comportement subirent de subtiles modifications. À son dépit, en fin de semaine, il ne nota pas de changements.

Ce jour là, il souffrait. Il avait mal à la tête, son ventre dansait la gigue, il reniflait et il était morose. Dean lui avait demandé de mentir si papa appelait. Il avait rendez-vous au cinéma avec ses amis se soir. La journée se déroula dans une sorte de confusion. Il n'avait hâte que d'une unique chose, rentrer à l'hôtel et s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Son frère l'attendait à la sortie de son école. Si leurs horaires étaient compatibles, il venait le chercher, peu importe ses récriminations. Il l'envoya promener quand il se soucia de son état. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Il n'avait pas la force de parler. Et puis, il culpabilisait un peu. Il avait dû attraper un rhume et ce par sa faute. Il aurait dû se vêtir plus chaudement au lieu de se pavaner et de dédaigner les avertissements de son frère. Sam présuma qu'il téléphonerait à leur père dès leur arrivée au motel. Il se souvenait de la menace qu'il avait proférée. Alors il s'étonna de la réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre.

Il décrocha le téléphone comme il l'avait prévu. Toutefois, ce n'était pas son père qu'il chercha à joindre. Il suivit vaguement la discussion. Il avait si chaud. Il reprit pied avec la réalité quand Dean lui tendit un thermomètre.

— Mets ça dans ta bouche, histoire qu'on sache combien tu as. Et tu te sens comment ?

— J'ai mal à la tête, au ventre et j'ai des frissons. Je me sens tout bizarre

Il répondit tout en fourrant l'objet à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ils attendirent. Il émit un bip et son frère le récupéra.

— 39° de fièvre. Je te l'avais bien dit de te couvrir. Mets toi en pyjama et au lit. J'espère pour toi qu'on a tous ce qu'il faut dans la pharmacie. Cela me ferait chier de ressortir.

Sam obéit à ses consignes. Il se déshabilla, se mit en tenue de nuit et se glissa sous les draps frais, gémissant de plaisir à leur contact. Son aîné revint avec un verre d'eau et plusieurs médicaments qu'il avala sous sa vigilance. Il songea qu'il allait se préparer pour sa sortie. Après tout, si son père avait besoin de Dean pour une chasse, il n'hésitait pas à le laisser seul sans prendre en compte son état et son frère, malgré un regard éloquent, ne contestait pas la décision prise. Il s'imaginait donc qu'il avait juste averti ses amis de son retard. Une moue déconcertée s'installa sur son visage en le voyant s'installer à ses cotés avec un recueil de mythes et légendes grecs. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois et ouvrit le livre.

Il comprit qu'il allait lui raconter une histoire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il tergiversait à lui expliquer qu'il avait neuf ans et qu'il était un grand garçon mais dès que la voix de Dean s'éleva, il concentra toute son énergie à la suivre. C'était si agréable qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir et profiter de l'instant présent mais sa température élevée et les antibiotiques furent les plus forts. Il s'assoupissait. Il perçut la main de Dean dans ses cheveux puis il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front en un tendre baiser. Il sourit. Il décréta qu'être le plus petit de la famille avait ses avantages. Il attendrait un peu avant de grandir et de devenir un homme.

Fin.


End file.
